neue_medienfandomcom-20200213-history
The Didactic Potential of Wikis
This is a presentation on the use of wikis - just like this one - for teaching purposes. Presenters: Julius Kunz & Sven Haase 'Definition' Main article: ''Definition of wiki '''History of wikis' - tools made it easy to produce sites without HTML coding - from these sites the first blogs arised - these sites changed than links, commentators and a constant revision were added - Ward Cunningham developed the first wiki in 1995 : --> tool for collaborative editing called WikiWikiWeb - Jimmy Wales and Larry Sanger founded Wikipedia in 2001 'Wiki as collaborative learning' - collaborative learning: 2 or more people learn something together --> learners work in small groups to exchange information, resulting in an increased understanding for all - cooperative learning: teacher centered; search for “correct” response - collaborative learning: learner centered; students discover information by working in groups - well suited for online interaction --> students don’t have to be physically or temporally in the same location 'Description' - for wikis, students have to work together to create a single, collaboratively authored document - easy to use, add / erase and change text, images, tables and videos --> full text search within wiki --> articles are linked (inside and outside) --> drafts / guidelines available --> classification of articles by categories - wikis: everybody can change content; blogs: just add comments, no change of original text - role of the teacher: collaborator, guide, editor, site administrator - teacher can (depending on the type of wiki) control access, track and compare changes 'Types of wikis' - classroom wikis (lesson summaries, assignments, collaboration of notes) - report wikis (fact reports, similar to encyclopedia entries) - school wikis (school wide wikis) - interschool projects (between several schools) 'Criticism / Concerns' - internet has dumbed-down the research process --> no in-depth look at problems / topics - use of wikis is (from a research perspective) irresponsible --> articles can be: > incomplete > un-sourced > vandalized > fake --> information are not edited by professionals --> articles are inconsistent in focus, structure and vocabulary (due to several authors) Justification for the use of wikis - traditional encyclopedia = ultimate authority --> offer no alternative perspective, critique or debate - many contributors --> useful and trustworthy information --> errors are easy to fix --> new information are easy to add - content reviewed by many -->accurate and dynamic resourceTimelapse Video 'Setup' - site overview / functions - tutorial --> new reader / writer role > readers have to be critically > writers have to justify --> how to establish credibility --> write in formal / neutral style - schedule - research - first draft - first text - add references / links / sources - add comments / suggestions Examples - mindmaps - theoretical enumeration of facts on a certain topic - information support - essay writing / "Hausarbeiten" - presentations - project work - http://arrrpirates.wikispaces.com/ writing projects - school magazines Results - audience beyond teacher (class, school, world) --> increased accuracy, relevance --> have to meet expectations / establish credibility - students transform from passive acceptors to active analyzers / participators - more reflection time for students / increased time for task - students can share thoughts immediately - improved evaluation for teachers --> documentation of who wrote what - immediate feedback - frequent participation - de-emphasis of error --> mistakes are easy to fix (content recoverable) - wikis can offer no more than normal encyclopedia if only source --> show process of scholarship (knowledge not settled) 'Problems' - how to grade students (research / writing / commenting) - citing of changeable sources - balance between “traditional” resources and interned-based sources - copyright issues - manageability in school (availability of PCs) References https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zrCQ9dUsfqU Sources Main article: Sources Discussion '' Main article: ''Discussion question